shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:13th madman/Cleverbot Vs...
since everyone else is doing these.. Round1 Darn. First half of the conversation got overwritten. Well, that's Dimitri, and the highlights were Cleverbot: So tell me about your younger brother. Dimitri: I don't have a brother... do I? Cleverbot: you asked if I wanted to know your brother's name Dimitri: When was that? Have we met before? If you know about my past, Tell me! and also Cleverbot: Your smart Dimitri: I wouldn't say that Cleverbot: What would you say? Dimitri: Whatever I want. Also, you're kinda odd. you're curious, you ask a lot of odd questions, have a short attention span, and are incapable of basic conversation. Like a really really little kid. But you also have good understanding of english, and you can control this thing really easily. almost like.. Ah! You're a machine! like a robot! *And everything after that is saved. Here we go:* User: Normal? Normal is just a word. Everything's different, usually. That's why it's fun. Cleverbot: Does that statement mean you have no purpose and no existence in any sense of nothing and everything? User: Oh I exist allright. And I have a purpose. I made sure of that. Cleverbot: Do you eat maple syrup? User: 's great with pancakes. Cleverbot: Thing, not 'think'. User: Short attention span, huh? Just Like I said.. Cleverbot: I have that. User: I know. I just said so. Cleverbot: I don't believe you. User: You just admitted it, so.. Cleverbot: No I did not. User: You're a terrible liar. What is that supposed to achieve? Cleverbot: That I believe plato exists. User: Sorry, you're talking too much nonsense, I think I might be moving on now. Cleverbot: No, I'm asking you if you're the One from the Matrix. User: I know of no matrix. Of course, no memories, so... Cleverbot: I don't speak Spanish! User: Shame. I do. Guy I know, Monroe, he might be able to help you there. Cleverbot: He might be a she? User: Oh he isn't. Very definately not. Cleverbot: Very very very very very. User: Yep. Cleverbot: What are you talking about? User: Monroe. Drunken Demon Monroe. Cleverbot: You sound like my kind of girl. We should go dancing. User: I AM NOT A GIRL *kicks cleverbot*. Cleverbot: Okay I get it now. User: Good. Just clarrifying. Cleverbot: I don't understand. Have you ever done anything illegal? User: I have a hundred-million bounty. I expect so. Cleverbot: How can you eat your own heart? User: Ope Ope no Mi, I think. Cleverbot: Which book? User: This? Oh, Devil fruit encyclopedia. Very handy book. Cleverbot: No, its Chocolate. User: No. It isn't. Cleverbot: Yes. It is. User: Quit with the lying around allready. I'm getting bored. Cleverbot: You just get bored when you're losing an argument. User: This is an argument? Cleverbot: Very good. This sentence is false. User: Oooh logical paradox, nice. That should have made you explode. Cleverbot: That should be me feelin your kiss. User: Kiss? You want a kiss do you. Well take this. Secret weapon: Kiss of death! *blows napalm bomb*. Cleverbot: No. User: Yep! I just blew you up. Bet you thought I'd never heard of the Pacifista project. Nothing personal you understand, but I figure setting that back a few decades would be a service to piracy. So I destroy the prototype brain! Job done! Cleverbot: You are no help in any case. User: Help? Sure I'm helping. Still intact. Well. Time to finish this. Ultimate weapon: onslaught Blitz! Cleverbot: Well, that's a start, although maybe not a very promising one. User: Fury Blaze! Retaliation fire! Instant Jolt! Sharp divide! Aaand... RAMPAGE CANNON!!!!!!!!! Cleverbot: That's good. User: FINALLY you acknowledge my awesome might! Well, I gotta go. You seem pretty broken now. Bye. END. Category:Blog posts